


Corridor

by CecilyPlum



Series: Noticing The Details [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cupboard, F/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilyPlum/pseuds/CecilyPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the supply closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was also on tumblr, still wrote it, still don't own Marvel, don't steal my stuff, enjoy.

He had seen her on the bridge, the look of distaste on her beautiful face as he strode through where Fury had been standing only moments earlier. He hadn't had a chance to ask anyone why she didn't like him or the others, but he could work it out. He just hoped that he was wrong. When he passed her in the hall, he couldn't help it. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a conveniently placed cupboard.

"Why did you look at me like that on the bridge?" He questioned, forgoing niceties so that she wouldn't have a chance to stop him asking.

"Captain, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I do not have time for this," she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest, and a uniform which revealed a little more than he was strictly comfortable with.

"It was not you, if that is what you were thinking. I just think that Fury is unwise to trust the fate of our planet to a group of people who could destroy our planet as easily as protect it." He heard her words as they washed over him, but he found himself once again entranced, this time by her dark pink, soft looking lips. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but quickly emptied his head of those thoughts. It would be entirely in appropriate. He missed what she said next all together.

"I'm sorry, but pardon?" He could see her restraining an eye roll.

"I said, can I please go. I have things to..." she trailed off. He flicked his eyes up, to see her looking at him, but nit just in the eyes. Her gaze, like his, was flicking between mouth and eyes. He couldn't take it any longer, placing his hands onto her hips to pull her closer, placing his lips onto hers in a chaste kiss. For a moment she didn't react, and he was about to pull away, when She placed one hand on his chest, the other on the place where his neck met his shoulder, and applied pressure with her lips.

He didn't know how long they had been there, kissing, moving without moving, his lungs on fire from lack of air. With regret, he pulled his lips from hers, resting his forehead on hers.

"Captain-" she started but he interrupted.

"Please, call me Steve, Ma'am."

"If I am to call you Steve when we are off duty," she said, emphasising the last bit, "then, for the love of shield, please call me Maria, not Ma'am," she breathed.

"What were you going to say Maria?" He asked, not even trying to keep a smile off of his face as he looked down at the breathless woman.

"Yes, as I was trying to say," one side if her mouth moving into a beautiful half smile, "I really have to get back to work, Captain." And with that she pulled away, and straightened her uniform, before briskly exiting the cupboard, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. He had just kissed Maria Hill. In a cupboard. But he didn't care, he was high. Pulling himself together, he then exited the cupboard, going back to his business, the tingle of his lips the only sign if his activities from minutes earlier.

Finite.


End file.
